


Después de la lluvia

by membrie_spellman



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/membrie_spellman/pseuds/membrie_spellman
Summary: Luego de que Zach es golpeado por Diego y sus secuaces, va a buscar a la única persona en el mundo en quién de verdad confía.Pero también la única persona en el mundo capaz a la que le movía el suelo con su sola presencia. Y para Alex, tener que curarle las heridas, era una puñalada en el corazón.
Relationships: Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Después de la lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey. Yo de nuevo con algo de Zalex, porque nunca es suficiente.  
> Está ubicado temporalmente en la temporada 4, pero solo hay spoilers menores, nada importante en realidad.  
> ¡Espero les guste! Algo de angustia y deseo siempre viene bien.

—¿Qué rayos...? —Alex no supo que decir.

La impresión lo había enmudecido. La noche parecía haberse alejado de lo que él pensaba que sería; un viernes solitario puesto que sus padres trabajaban y no llegarían hasta la mañana, el cual disfrutaría viendo películas viejas y comiendo frituras. Ahora, sin embargo, tenía un ensangrentado y lastimado Zach frente a su puerta. 

La tormenta que se había desatado afuera daba una imágen mucho más tétrica de lo que de seguro sería, pero eso no era lo que lo asustaba. La sangre no era de otra persona —cosa que Alex hasta hubiera preferido—, era del propio Zach. Y jamás, ni siquiera en el último pésimo año que estaban teniendo, lo había visto de ese modo. 

—No sabía a dónde más ir —dijo el susodicho, quitándose un poco la sangre que caía de su labio—. Si llego a casa de esta manera, mamá me matará. 

De algún modo, Alex agradeció que sus padres hicieran doble turno esa noche. Sabía que sí estaban ahí, no tardarían en llamar a la señora Dempsey y el plan de su mejor amigo se iría a la basura.

—Diablos, hombre —murmuró jalandolo a la sala y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Luego se encargaría de secar. Su preocupación estaba absorta en que su amigo parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

—Entra al baño, buscaré el botiquín de mi madre.

Sin dejarlo reprochar, corrió hasta la habitación de sus padres y agarró el botiquín que su madre siempre dejaba a mano para situaciones de emergencia. No estaba seguro cómo explicaría el estado de su amigo en la mañana, pero tampoco es que él mismo lo entendiera demasiado.

Cuando entró al baño y se encontró la imagen de Zac sentado con una mano en su cabello y viendo el suelo con la mirada perdida, algo en Alex se removió.

Algo que había negado que existía.

—Quítate la camiseta. Necesito curarte o vas–...

—Vaya, Alex, ¿no deberías perdirme una cita antes de querer verme desnudo?

La sonrisa ladeada traviesa de Zach, por un momento, lo hizo sentirse como si todo estuviera bien. Como si su amigo no se estuviera cayendo a pedazos y no supiera que hacer.

Sin embargo, regresó a la realidad rodando los ojos y dejando el botiquín apoyado en el lavabo.

Su amigo no solo estaba herido, también había estado bebiendo.

—Ahora, Dempsey.

Zach rió entre dientes por lo bajo, pero obedeció. Se quitó la chaqueta, luego de la camiseta y al final hizo una mueca de dolor.

Lo que más tenía eran moretones, pero no faltaban unas pequeñas cortadas, justo como en su rostro. Pero decir que la mente de Alex no tuvo que hacerle apartar la mirada con rapidez, sería una mentira.

«Concentrate, Alex», se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Me quieres explicar cómo diablos te hiciste todo esto? —preguntó agachándose frente a él con un algodón bañado en alcohol.

No tardó en comenzar a curarlo, aunque tuvo que morderse la lengua varias veces cada vez que a su mente le llegaba el pensamiento de: "Hey, idiota, estás tocando a Zach Dempsey sin remera".

—No quiero —reconoció Zach, con una expresión que debería ser divertida—. Pero sé que me lo sacaras de todos modos, así que... fueron Diego y sus amigos. Quizá me excedí un poco.

Su modo despreocupado de decirlo molestó a Alex, quién presionó el algodón más fuerte sobre una cortada.

—¡Auch! Eso lo hiciste por–...

—Jodete.

Los ojos de Zach brillaron y algo dentro de Alex lo hizo arrepentirse de inmediato de haber abierto la boca.

—Jodeme —replicó Zach, relamiendose el labio lastimado.

Pero Alex no le respondió. Carajo, ¿cómo se supone que lo haría? Estaba ocupando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no sonrojarse y mucho más para no pensar en que lo caliente que se veía su mejor amigo, incluso en esas situaciones. 

Así que se limitó a resoplar y elevar una ceja.

—Eres un idiota —dijo señalando las heridas, mientras cambiaba el algodón.

Zach se despeino ligeramente, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No han sido buenos días.

—No han sido buenos años, mejor dicho —corrigió, volviendo a agacharse, pero ahora tomando la barbilla de Zach con su mano para poder girarla a su gusto—. Te arderá, pero si me muerdes te golpeare.

Alex comenzó a limpiar las heridas de su rostro con sumo cuidado. Agradecía a su madre por haberle enseñado primeros auxilios básicos desde que entendió que su secundaria era un asco.

—Gracias.

La ceja de Alex se levantó en curiosidad.

—No es necesario, idiota. Para algo son los amigos —aclaró tranquilo, absorto en su labor.

Pero Zach negó, apoyando su mano sobre la muñeca de Alex para detenerlo.

—No, gracias, Alex —repitió, viendo sus ojos fijamente—. Por quedarte aunque he sido un imbécil. Por ayudarme. Por apoyarme. Incluso por salvarme. Solo... gracias, hombre.

Si la respiración de Alex se detuvo un segundo, ninguno lo mencionó.

—No me iría a ningún lado —soltó de golpe, sin apartar la mirada. Sin embargo, acabó carraspeando ligeramente—. Quiero decir, vamos, ¿qué harías sin mí?

Zach formó una pequeña sonrisa con los labios, aunque acabó haciendo una leve mueca cuando el alcohol se apoyó sobre su ceja.

—Estabas equivocado, hace un rato —mencionó, viéndose las manos pensativo y luego subiendo la mirada, encontrándose con la de Alex—. No fueron malos años. No del todo.

Una pequeña risa irónica quiso escaparse de los labios de Alex.

—Dime algo que fuera bueno en los últimos tres años —pidió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sin embargo, su corazón se detuvo cuando lo escuchó:

—Tú.

Podía sentir su corazón comenzar a latir de nuevo, con una mayor fuerza que antes.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado los últimos años, Standall.

Alex no sabía que decir. Quizá, en una situación diferente, habría hecho un comentario estúpido o sarcástico, se reiría y luego todo sería casual.

Pero había algo en la mirada de Zach... Algo intenso, profundo, hambriento, se atrevería a decir. Comenzaba a creer que tener su rostro a solo unos centímetros del suyo lo comenzaba a afectar de maneras que no quería.

—Tengo que termin–...

Y sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los labios de Zach sobre los suyos. No, él no había besado al antiguo deportista de nuevo. Había sido al revés. Era la mano de Zach la estaba en su nuca, acercándolo a sus labios y acelerando cada nervio en el cuerpo de Alex.

Para cuando al fin reaccionó, Zach se había separado unos centímetros y unió sus frentes mientras recuperaba un poco el aire.

—Lo siento —murmuró, con ojos cerrados—. Lo siento, sé que estás con Charlie, es solo que yo... —negó ligeramente, sin separarse—. Necesitaba hacerlo, aunque fuera una última vez.

—Maldición, Dempsey —este fue el turno para Alex de murmurar, aunque estiró una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Zach, odiandose a sí mismo un poco más que otra día—. ¿No entiendes que yo...?

Se interrumpió a sí mismo, mordiéndose el labio. No, no lo diría. No ahora.

Pero se lo demostraría.

Así que, sin pensarlo dos veces —porque si lo hacía, una parte consciente de él se arrepentiría—, se inclinó hacia sus labios y volvió a besarlo.

No fue un beso largo, solo uno casto, pequeño, rápido... Un beso que hizo a Zach abrir los ojos, sin habérselo esperado.

Y se quedaron viendo durante unos segundos, perdidos en un duelo de miradas en que ninguno de los dos quería perder. Un duelo que, no importaba como lo viera, llevaría a un corazón roto.

—A la mierda.

Zach volvió a acercar a Alex a sus labios, esta vez con mucha mayor intensidad. Con la misma que demostraban sus ojos, con aquél hambre, deseo y necesidad tan arraigada a su ser. 

Se enderezó un poco, llevándose a Alex consigo y haciendo que quede sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cintura, acariciando la piel levemente expuesta, mientras que Alex sujetaba su rostro, profundizando el beso hasta que tuvieron que respirar de nuevo.

Zach, sin embargo, bajó los besos hacia el cuello y clavícula de Alex, dando pequeñas mordidas en la piel y pegando un poco más su cadera a la suya tan pronto escuchó un hermoso gemido salir de sus labios.

—Estás borracho —jadeó Alex, sin evitar tirar un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

Zach pasó su lengua por su piel, antes de morder leve.

—Caminé cerca de dos horas bajo la lluvia después de una golpiza. Mañana podría tener gripe, pero hace mucho que no estoy tan sobrio —aclaró deslizando su manos debajo de la camiseta de Alex, aunque se detuvo enseguida.

—¿Tú estás...? —Zach quiso formular la pregunta.

—Jodido, estúpido y enamorado de ti, diría yo —murmuró, ganándose una risa por parte de Zach.

—Eso no es algo de lo que me queje. Me refería a que sí estás seguro que...

—Lo sé —Alex bajó la mirada para verlo, regresando a besarlo y le mordió el labio inferior—. Lo estoy. Más de lo que debería, tal vez. Pero si te detienes ahora, te mataré.

Zach sonrió, de aquella manera en que Alex no podía dejar de recordar cómo lo había enamorado tan deprisa y que lo ilusionaba cada vez. Sin embargo, un pequeño gruñido salió de sus labios cuando Alex se movió sobre él y se levantó, enredando las piernas de aquél en su cadera.

—¿Qué carajos, Zach? —murmuró Alex riendo sobre sus labios, todavía besándolo.

Caminaron entre risas y besos hasta la habitación de Alex, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y Zach los dejó caer a la cama con cuidado, dejando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza del más pequeño.

Estaba caliente, desesperado y realmente deseaba arrancarle la ropa justo en ese momento. Lo había querido por semanas, sino es que meses. Pero no tenía solo que ver con ese momento. No sería justo decir que estaba allí por la calentura.

El deportista llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Alex, acariciándola con una extraña suavidad que el resto de su cuerpo no compartía.

—Yo... —se detuvo un momento, sopesando sus palabras, y acabó riendo entre dientes—. Diablos.

Alex, bastante confundido y con un creciente dolor bajo su cintura, apoyó sus codos sobre el colchón y se inclinó un poco.

¿Acaso estaba...? Bueno, no lo culparia. Si Zach estaba empezando a arrepentirse, sabía que tenía sentido, por mucho que le dolería en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera entendía como es que habían llegado a esa habitación. Tal vez era la decisión más estúpida alguna vez hecha. ¡Maldición! ¿De verdad había sido tan estúpido de dejarse llevar?

—¿Qué...? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás...?

—Te amo.

No sabía cuántas veces en una noche había visto aquella expresión perpleja en el rostro de Alex. Le encantaba, por supuesto, pero también le hacía repensar si no estaba cometiendo estupideces.

—¿Q-qué?

Zach sonrió de lado, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Alex y elevando una ceja divertido al verlo tieso.

—Te amo, Alex. Diablos, no te haces una idea de cuánto. No te imaginas cuánto intenté negarlo y cuánto esperaba que no fuera cierto, pero yo solo...

Aunque, claro, como si se tratara de una tradición de la noche de no dejar que el otro acabe sus sentencias, Alex lo interrumpió. Tomó su rostro de nuevo entre sus manos y lo besó. No hambriento ni desesperado, solo... lo besó con ternura. Con amor. Deseando que si eso era un sueño, jamás tuviera que despertar.

—Si llegas a estar jugando conmigo...

Zach hizo una expresión de fingida indignación sobre sus labios, aunque no se detuvo de quitarle la remera.

—¿Te confieso que el supuesto heterosexual está enamorado de ti y crees que es una broma? Muy mal de tu parte, Standall.

Alex rodó los ojos divertido.

—Eres un idiota.


End file.
